


Unreality

by my_own_reality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Depression, Happy Never After, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reality vs Fantasy, fairytale, romantic longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expectations set by books, set by movies and TV shows, let her down. There is no romance waiting to save her. She is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreality

I don’t know what I expect from the world. That some knight in ripped jeans is going to skate up to me and ask in a voice that is exactly the right amount of gravel and chocolate if he can put all of the little pieces that have broken off me back in place in our own twisted jigsaw. His rough hand will skim my scars and he’ll look at me like he could never love another person more and it won’t matter that I cry myself to sleep, because I won’t as long as he holds me. Or that I’m scared and lonely and always want to scream, or that he’ll cut on all my jagged pieces as he tries to keep me together because he’ll stay and I’ll let him or I’ll fall apart. He’ll make me smile like no one else can and when he smiles back it will be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and no one will know about the sharp brush that inks my skin except him, and he won’t care, won’t run, and somehow the scars will just fade like they were never there. Then one day, he’ll kiss me, at that exact moment that I’m about to self-destruct, he’ll grab me with big hands and fit me into his perfect frame with more passion than he or I have ever had before or will ever have again and kiss me. His lips will be soft and warm and taste like love and this will be the glue that finally holds me together. He’ll save me, without me ever having to ask, a teenage romance novel about the broken girl and the skater boy and how he was the only one who could ever love her just the way she needed to be loved.   
It’s beautiful. It’s perfect and simple and everything life isn't but I’m sitting in my bedroom at eleven pm, reaching for my symbolically breaking headphones, and suddenly everything feels so empty. I’m sad and hurting and there’s no stranger waiting to kiss my scars. I’m empty and alone, always so alone no matter who tried to get in, and I really wish there was a boy and his skateboard and an author to this twisted tale so that they could write my happy ending. But there’s just me, my bedroom and all the shattered pieces I stopped trying to pick up. It’s sad and lonely and desperate and everything life is and reality has never seemed so bleak. I don’t know what I expect from the world, but it isn't this.


End file.
